here we go! into twilight
by blackdawn112
Summary: Lizzie Madison and her friends go into twilight.Can they keep their mouths shut about the many twists and suprises that the Cullens will have no choice but to do.what will happen when a couple of them get crushes on some of the twilight charecters.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Lizzie POV

Lizzie Madison was reading new moon again. She had this ritual that whenever she gets to the part of Edward leaving Bella she puts on When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. She's about to read that part when her best friends Harmoni, Michelle, Ruby, and Peyton arrive.

"Are you reading New Moon again?"  Harmoni asked

"I want to read it" Peyton said

"So Mrs. Edward Cullen, where are you in the book" Michelle asked

"In order yes I'm reading new moon again, too bad Peyton I'm reading it right now and I'm about where Edward leaves Bella"

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go in to new moon" Ruby asked

" I'd rather go into twilight" Peyton and Lizzie said

"I want to go into New Moon" Ruby said

"Let's go into Eclipse" Michelle and Harmoni said

"I found this thing that's let's me go into books." Ruby said

"No way" Harmoni said

"First let's go into twilight" Lizzie said

"Okay, just let me get the thing" Ruby said

Ruby reached into the pocket and got out this nesting doll head.

Lizzie got the book open to the first page of twilight.

"Okay everybody grab hands ready one, two, three jump"


	2. Harmoni Alice Cullen

Harmoni's point of view

I can't believe we were in twilight now I can finally kill Edward Cullen and I can meet Jacob Blake. I'm so excited I can meet Alice and Esme and Carlisle but most importantly I can kill Edward.

"Here's something I forgot to mention" Ruby said

"What is it?" I asked

"We must take the place of 4 of the twilight characters and they take the place of us" ruby said

"I call Alice," I said

"I call Bella" Lizzie said

"I should've known" Michelle said

" I guess I'll be Rosalie" Ruby said

"Fine, I'll be Esme"Michelle said with an evil smile.

"I guess I'll be Angela" Peyton said

"What are the chances she's just going to boss us around" I whispered to Ruby

"Pretty good because she is our "mom" now" Ruby whispered back to me.

"Aren't we suppose to look like the Cullens because I'm suppose to be shorter than all you guys when in fact I'm taller than all of you" I said

"Relax, we look he same to each other but to other people we look totally different." Ruby said

"Oh, Okay" Michelle said

I kept wondering how soon it would take to make a fire.

"Do we have their personalities?" Peyton asked

"Yes we do" Ruby said

Vision

"I know all about you Harmoni' he said as gingerly stroked my cheek (the cheek that's on her face for all you pervs at there.)

I knocked his hand away.

"No you don't besides you're suppose to fall in love with Bella," I said

"But you're interesting the sad little girl who acts tough and weird." Edward said

He leaned in for a kiss.

End of vision

Whoa that was freaky. I wondered if I kissed him. That would be wrong. I hated that guy.

"Come on Rosalie and Alice, let's go see our new house"

"Technically it's a new house we've been living in it," I said

"Where are we suppose to go" Lizzie and Peyton asked

"Back to your houses" I said

I kept hoping that my vision wouldn't come true. I liked Jake not Edward. We went back to the house and Edward was waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been?" Edward asked

"We've been out hunting" Michelle/Esme said

"Where" he asked

As much as it pains me. I'm going to stop it there. Please review no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's point of view Yay!!!!!!

Italic = thoughts

"Uh, Goat Rainer's Mountain" Michelle said

"Oh, okay" Edward said

_Wow he is an idiot after all _Harmoni thought

"Hey I am not an idiot," Edward said

"Yes, you are" Harmoni said back to him

"Am not"

Am too"

"Okay, how about we do something else besides argue if Edward is an idiot or not" Michelle said

_Truce _Edward thought

_Truce for now _Harmoni thought back

"Okay now that that's settled, what do people want to now?" Michelle asked

"Build a fire" Harmoni said hopefully

"How about shopping" Ruby said

"Perfect" Michelle said

"Who's car are we taking" Edward asked

"How about your Volvo and I'll drive" Harmoni said

"Okay" Edward said

"So were are we going" Michelle asked

"Were we normally go Tori's boutique" Edward said

I'm going to honor you Jacob by getting into an accident with Edward's precious Volvo. Quick keep your mind busy. Recite the twilight pledge.

"Alice what are you reciting"

"I'm reciting the twilight pledge obviously," Harmoni said

"What's the twilight pledge?" Edward asked

"You know to honor the night and thank Hekate, Selene, and Diana for the phases of the moon every night" Harmoni said

"Uh…okay" Edward said

"We're here," Edward said

"Wow this is really nice," all the girls said together speechless

"I never noticed that before but you're right it is nice" Edward said

"Hi I'm Jenna can I help you guys find anything"

"No, we're good" Alice said

"Look at this skirt" Harmoni said holding a long baby blue skirt.

"OMG" Everything at this store is awesome Ruby exclaimed

Needless to say they basically bought every item of clothing and Harmoni forgot about smashing Edward's car. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 yay!!!

Harmoni's point of view

In thoughts _Alice __**Edward **_

"We're back" Emmett's voice bellowed

"Holy crap" whispered Ruby

I never felt as insecure as I do now. Even when I faced the burden of school. I could say what I wanted to say in my mind. But now I can't without Edward reading my thoughts I felt trapped.

"Alice, are you okay? You seem a little tense," Jasper asked

"No, I'm fine" I said

"Our little pixie is tense!! Oh no, the world is ending" Emmett bellowed

I don't know how Alice could've taken this for who know's how many years. I tried to lunge at him but Esme a.k.a Michelle held me back.

"What's the matter Alice?" Jasper asked just as serene as before.

"Nothing, I just heard that a new girl just moved here" I said to throw them off track.

"Who Isabella Swan" Edward asked

"Yeah" I said

**What's really the matter Alice ** Nothing Tell me Never!!!!

_**Why?**_

I just don't want to tell you okay?!?

Edward just stared at me like I was a crazy person.

_Okay, I'll tell you the real reason. I'm just scared that Jasper may accidentally kill the new girl. Isabella Swan._

_**That's understandable.**_

"So why was the little pixie tense" Emmett asked

I made a threatening gesture in his direction.

"She was just worried about you Jasper. She thinks because you're new to this lifestyle you may accidentally kill the girl. " Edward said

"Why did you want to keep it from Edward" Jasper asked

"I just don't want him in my mind all the time" I said

"When do we start school" Rosalie a.k.a Ruby asked

"The day after tomorrow" Edward said

Dang it. That only gave me two days to crush Edward's car.

"Ummm" Edward said

Dang it he must have read my thoughts.

_**I'm not going to leave my car alone now.**_

_I have ways of murdering your car that are legal Well, most of them are anyway._

Edward backed away to I don't know guard his car or something like, that will help. Insert evil laughter here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Just to let you know all you Edward fans out there. I'm going to make fun of Edward in this chapter.

Edward was guarding his car so protectively. I wouldn't be surprised if he "slept" in it. Oh, well I never said which car.

"Hey, Edward" I asked

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering if your cars take the place of a girlfriend," I asked

"Yes, yes it does" Edward said

"Wow" is all I managed to say after that confession

"Edward" I asked

"Yes" he said clearly getting in to the fact that I will tease him no matter what he says

"Does this turn you on?" I asked, as I held up a poster of Michel Phelps in teeny-weeny swimsuit

"No" he said

"Oh, well I'm sure someday you'll meet the car of your dreams" I said

I tried to give him a reassuring pat on the back not the easiest thing to do when you're a **Pixie** but I had to deal

"Just leave me alone Alice," he said

"What's the matter?" I said genuinely concerned I know shocker

"I said leave me alone" He said

He started kicking and punching the crud of out of me. Let, me tell you something that boy can really punch and kick. Then Jasper came to my rescue. Thank who ever's out there.

"Edward, what's your problem?" Jasper asked

"Alice was teasing me," He said

I rolled my eyes what else was I suppose to do?

"So" Jasper asked

"Fine, I'm sorry Alice" he said

"Yeah, whatever" I said

"Wait, school starts tomorrow. Right?" Rosalie a.k.a Ruby asked

"Yes" Emmett said slowly

Ruby punched him right in the face.

"What is up with women and hitting me these days?" Emmett asked

Then Esme a.k.a Michelle came up and hit Emmett.

"Why did you just do that?" Emmett bellowed

"Because I'm the only one who hasn't done it yet" she replied

"Hey, Rosalie let's go to my room" I said

"Why"

"To go through my never ending closet," I said

"I'm scared"

"Don't be its just clothes" I said

We into my/Alice's wardrobe and found the perfect back to school outfits for tomorrow.

"We're going to look awesome. Right?" I asked

"Definitely" she said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You have no idea what it feels like to not be able to sleep. It feels so wrong but I had all this time to plan on my outfit for tomorrow and my make-up actually I already put it on.

"Alice, whose car do you want to ride in?" Jasper asked

"Rosalie's" I said

"That's a first you usually pick Eddy's car" Emmett said

"Well, I feel like riding Rosalie today. Got a problem with that" I said looking therentingly into his eyes.

"No" Emmett stuttered out

"Good" I said

"Come on Alice" Rosalie a.k.a Ruby said

"Okay"

"Wait, just you two?" Emmett asked confused

"Yes" I said slowly

"Aww" He said

"It's going to be okay Emmett" Jasper said

"Okay" He said at last

"Who's going to ride in Volvo" Edward said arrogantly

"I will" Jasper said

"I'm going to ride my jeep" Emmett said

Edward are you thereYeah what do you want?Lots of things but look tell Jasper he has to ride with EmmettWhy?

_Because _

_**Okay **_

"Jasper you can't ride in the Volvo" Edward said

"Okay" Jasper said

"Come on Rose" I said

We all got off in our separate cars as we drove to school. Edward unaware of what would await him at school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The second we walked into school. I saw that all eyes were on us. Of course, why wouldn't they be because we are the fantablous Cullens and Hales. I had every class with Jasper and half of my classes with Edward. Ugh!! He is such an idiot and of course it's up to me to make sure that he doesn't make any of the mistakes he made in twilight.

"Alice, are you okay" Jasper asked

"I had a vision about Edward," I lied because Edward doesn't deserve Bella or Lizzie. He deserves to die alone

"What is it"? Jasper asked nervously

"He's going to fall in love," I said

"That is so sweet. Is she a nomad? Does she have a special skill?" Jasper asked

"No, She's human and she's his singer" I said

"Does he kill her or what?" He asked because Edward might kill her, which he thinks about doing in twilight.

"I don't know. I can't see that far," I said

"Contact Edward" Jasper said

"Of course" I said in a bored tone because why am I, I mean Alice why does Alice always have to contact Edward.

Edward!!! Answer you moron.Yes, Alice.

_You have to skip the rest of the day._

Why

Because I had a vision where it seemed like you were going to kill an innocent girl.

_**Really, Okay thanks Alice.**_

Whatever Idiot.

"Edward's going to skip the rest of the day," I said

"Good" Jasper said

"Let's go to our next class," I said

"Sure"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Everybody who likes Emmett be warned, I'm going to make fun of him and I don't want any flames!!!

Jasper and I were going to the lunchroom. For what else, lunch.

"Alice, do you know if we're going to meet the new girl, Bella Swan" Jasper asked

"It's possible," I said even though I know what's going to happen

After I said that I saw Bella, I mean Lizzie walking with Jessica. Maybe this will be good for Lizzie's self-confidence and even though I hated Jessica in the books. Lizzie has to meet Mike, Eric, and everybody.

"So how were the classes" Emmett asked

"Easy" Everybody answered

"Really, English and Math are really hard," Emmett said

"Are you in advanced math and english" I asked honestly curios

"No, I'm in basic Math and English" Emmett said disgraced

"I can tutor you in English" I said

"Really" Emmett said

"But, I can't help in math. I don't understand it either," I said

"Alice, I can tutor you if you want" Jasper said

"Is it going to be the same type of tutoring that Rosalie and Emmett do?" I asked

"Hey" Rosalie a.k.a Ruby said sounding mad

Oh, well not my problem.

"Well, I can tutor you if you want" a mysterious voice said

I looked around and saw that Edward was the one talking. I felt my awesome evilness coming back.

"Are you in basic math" I asked

"No, I'm in advanced math" Edward said

"What are getting in there?" I asked

"I got A's and B's in the past" he said proud of himself.

"I don't know, I'd rather watch NCIS," I said

"NCIS, I love that show. Who's you're favorite character" Emmett asked

"I like Abby and Ziva" I said

"Of course you'd like Ziva" Edward said

"Hey, Ziva is awesome" I said

"How about this you'll tutor Emmett, I'll tutor you, and then we'll all watch NCIS" Edward

"Okay" I said

"Hey, Edward see the new girl" I asked

"Yeah" He said,  
"Read her thoughts," I said

"Okay" he said looking at me strangely

Then Edward stared at her and made a face that looked he was going to the bathroom.

Next chapter I will answer your question: What the hell is Edward doing back?! Please no flames


End file.
